Takato Motomiya
by NatNicole
Summary: Daisuke once had the name Takato Matsuki. Rated T coz I might expand this into a story. But for ow it's rated K.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a one-shot that was inspired by Enik T Jameson's 'The Hazard Within Miracles'. I might turn this into a story someday.

* * *

**Ep.1. Reunion**

* * *

A 12-year-old boy wearing a dark blue shirt that had a white horizontal stripe in the middle and on the sleeves, a blue zip-up vest over it, and brown shorts was running down a school corridor. His skin was caramel, he had crimson eyes, and his maroon hair resembled a hedgehog curled up as a spiky ball.

The boy burst into a classroom seconds after the final bell rang. "Late again, Motomiya," the teacher stated with a frown.

"Hehe… Sorry," Daisuke Motomiya said, scratching the back of his head nervously. He took his seat and plopped down his black backpack beside him, flashing a smile in greeting to a brown-haired girl and a dark-haired boy as he went past them.

A blond boy with azure eyes poked Daisuke's back from his seat behind him. The spiky-haired boy turned and looked at his friend in confusion. "Why are you wearing those goggles?" Takeru "TK" Takaishi asked in a whisper.

For a moment Daisuke's face was blank. Then he figured it out. _Shoot! I didn't think they'd figure it out! Best feign stupidity._ His face a mask of confusion, he asked: "Huh, whadda ya mean?"

"I mean, why aren't you wearing the goggles Tai gave you?"

Daisuke always wore his idol's, Taichi Kamiya's, goggles that had been given to him to replace his cracked ones when they broke during his "first" trip to the Digital World. Daisuke owned five different goggles, Tai's old ones included. Three of those goggles meant a lot to him because of what they symbolized. The white round ones for being the leader of his new team, the silver square ones for meeting Veemon, and the yellow round ones…. They were the most special of all.

"Well… You see…" Daisuke struggled for an answer for wearing his first goggles, the ones that meant more to him than any other.

"Hey! Motomiya, Takaishi, no talking!" the teacher snapped.

Daisuke shrugged and flashed TK an apologetic smile, then turned to face the board.

As soon as school was over, Daisuke raced to the computer lab to get there first so he could avoid questions about his goggles. No such luck.

Tai, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Yolei Inoue were there. They turned to Daisuke when he burst into the room, and Matt raised an eyebrow. "Where's the fire?" he asked.

Daisuke grinned sheepishly. "Hehe… Nowhere…" he replied, then laughed happily a little as his Digimon partner jumped into his arms with a lispy shout of "Dai! You're here". "Come on, DemiVeemon. We gotta hurry."

"Hurry? Where would you be hurrying?" Yolei sniggered.

Daisuke shot her a glare. "Shuddap."

"I thought you were coming to the Digital World with all of us, Daisuke," Tai said. He then blinked. "Huh? Why are you wearing those goggles?"

_Crap, crap, crap!_ "Erm… I uhh…. Gottagobye!" with that, the goggle-head darted out of the room and bumped into TK, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, Ken Ichijouji and Iori Hida on the way. Ken didn't originally go to Odaiba Elementary, but he joined the school after Christmas so he could hang around with his friends. Now he was in the same class as Daisuke, TK and Kari.

"Where's Daisuke going?" the navy-haired boy wondered out loud.

"Who knows? I asked him why he's not wearing his usual goggles, and he got all nervous," TK said.

"You know what that means!" Yolei exclaimed with a gleam in her eye. Everyone looked at the 12-year-old girl in confusion. So she decided to elaborate: "We follow him, of course!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Iori asked. The little brunette was the youngest DigiDestined, what with being only 9 years old and in third grade.

"'Course it is! Lets go!" Yolei declared, and raced off with her partner Poromon in her arms. The other DigiDestineds quickly picked up their partners (all the Digimon except Gatomon, Wormmon and Patamon were in their In-Training forms) and followed, leaving their bags behind in the computer room.

The group followed Daisuke and DemiVeemon into the Inoue family convenience store and from there to a local bakery called 'Matsuki Family Bakery'. Then they headed to the train station.

The group boarded a train carriage that was behind the one Daisuke was in. They saw a 12-year-old girl with shoulder-length pinkish hair held back by a black bandanna wearing black fingerless gloves, a red tank top over a white T-shirt and matching dark red tracksuit bottoms carrying a dark pink backpack walk over to Daisuke and hug him. The two talked, although the DigiDestineds couldn't of course hear what was being said.

"Oh my gosh, it's been forever! Still can't get rid of that hair colour, ne?" the girl laughed.

"Nope. But I like it. Can't believe I'd actually thank those two for it. When they put permanent hair dye into my shampoo, I thought I should just tell Rika to kill them," Daisuke replied, grinning. "So how've you and Henry been, Sue?"

"We're good. I've said it before and I'll say it again; I think it's tons more fun being his twin rather than his baby sister. And he likes it better too, not that Henry would ever admit that."

"Haha, yeah. Remember how ballistic he went when you showed up in the Digital World? I thought he'd have a heart attack!"

"And then I went and just flew to the battle, right in front of Zhuqiaomon's face! Man, I wish I could do that again. At the time I was just totally worried about Lopmon, but now I think of how fun it was."

The sounds of scuffling made the two 7th graders look down into the plastic bags Daisuke was carrying. "DemiVeemon!" the goggle-head exclaimed crossly, grabbing the little dragon out of a bag by his tail while the other little In-Training in the bag hid so he wouldn't get scolded too. DemiVeemon had crumbs all over his face.

"What? I love your Mum'sh bread," the little bottomless pit said innocently. "You should gimme shome more oft'n."

Suichon "Sue" Wong giggled. "You're just like Guilmon," she said, covering her mouth with her hand. When she was younger she went by the nickname Suzie, but now that she was older she preferred Sue instead.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Those two could handle a truckload of food between them," he grumbled. "If you eat one more bit of food, you're not getting any at the reunion!"

"Wha-at?! That'sh Digimon child cruelty!" DemiVeemon wailed. This made Sue laugh even more.

"You're sooo adorable!" she squealed, snatching the In-Training and hugging him.

The DigiDestineds and their partners watched in shock. It was as if Daisuke had already told this girl about DemiVeemon. But why?

The train came to a stop at Shinjuku Train Station, and the group got off the train when Daisuke and the girl did. They followed the two as discreetly as they could. Now they could hear some of their conversation

"I swear, Gigimon and DemiVeemon should have an eating contest someday just to see whose stomach is bigger. But I don't think there's enough food around for that," Daisuke was saying.

_Gigimon? Is that a Digimon?_ Izzy thought, storing the name into his memory so he could research about it later.

Sue elbowed her friend. "So you glad to be back?" she asked with a smirk that would have made Rika proud.

"Yeah. This place brings back so many great memories," the goggle-head replied with a wide grin.

Much to the spying teens, Digimon and preteens' shock, a small brown and light pink Digimon that resembled Terriermon popped out from the backpack Sue had. The Rookie climbed onto the pinkette's head.

"Hi, Lopmon! What's up?" DemiVeemon, who had scampered up his partner's arm onto the human boy's shoulder, greeted.

_Lopmon? Is that girl a DigiDestined?_ the group behind them thought, now really confused.

"I'm good. But yesterday the twins' cousins showed up at the apartment and Sue actually left me to entertain them! It was horrible! They pulled on my ears until she came back from the kitchen and yelled at them for it," Lopmon replied with a shudder.

"Hee-hee! And that's why Gigimon and me avoid Jun at all costs!" DemiVeemon giggled, earning himself a heated glare from the Deva.

"Sue! Dai!" someone shouted, and the two looked forward. They were now in a park, and their followers quickly hid into nearby bushes.

A 12-year-old boy with dark blue short-cropped hair and gray eyes was coming towards them. He wore white wristbands, a black T-shirt and grey jeans. The boy seemed Asian, but he spoke fluent Japanese [You do know Odaiba and Shinjuku are in Japan, right?].

"Henry!" Daisuke and DemiVeemon exclaimed, and the goggle-head ran a few steps towards his friend with Sue close behind. Henry Wong came to a stop in front of him.

"No way! What's Terriermon doing here?" Kari whispered, and everyone now stared at the new arrival's shoulder where a small white and light green Digimon was. She and the others thought this was the same Terriermon as Willis's, until it spoke.

"Momentai, you're still wearing those goofy goggles?" the Rookie laughed, his voice different from Willis's Terriermon's. And what did "Momentai" mean?

"I see you still keep taking everything easy!" Daisuke replied with a laugh, balling up his fist and lightly bumping the joker's head with it. "So where are the others?"

"On their way here. They should be here in–" Henry replied, but got cut off by a yell.

"Yo, Chumley!" Kazu Shioda, the boy whose chocolate brown hair was now twice shorter than its former length but still stuck up like a flame, shouted. He was running towards his friends while carrying Kapurimon, Guardromon's In-Training form. Kenta Kitagawa was close behind him with MarineAngemon flying beside him. Like everyone else in the group, those two had changed their style a little. Kazu now wore a yellow V-neck T-shirt, a black sleeveless T-shirt under it, and dark green shorts. He still sported his trusty visor on his head and his yellow wristbands on his wrists. Kenta of course still wore glasses, and his green bowl-style hair hadn't been changed at all. He was dressed in a beige buttoned-up shirt over a white T-shirt, and light brown shorts.

A girl with long auburn hair tied back into a loose ponytail and hazel eyes came through some trees, accompanied by a pale-lavender-eyed girl with her red hair tied up in a spiky ponytail. The first girl wore a forest green skirt and a yellow T-shirt beneath her green V-neck that had a large sunflower on it, and her companion was dressed in blue jeans and a black leather jacket over a light blue T-shirt. Both of them had Digimon with them – the red-head's being a tall yellow and white fox and the auburnette's a cute little white creature with fan-like rabbit ears that were tipped with purple.

Two more kids, obviously fraternal twins, came over too. The boy had chocolate brown hair that stuck in every direction in small spikes much like Daisuke's. He wore denim blue jeans and a turquoise T-shirt. His sister had on a purple jean-vest, a pink tank top beneath it, and dark purple shorts. A matching dark pink cap was perched on her head backwards, and her chocolate hair had been cut to a messy mop.

"Jeri, Rika! Great to see you two. You look great!" Daisuke said, after rolling his eyes at Kazu and giving him and Kenta, who were his two oldest friends, a thumbs-up. Jeri Katou hugged Daisuke while Rika Nonaka smirked at him and punched his shoulder lightly.

"Hey, what are we? Chopped liver?" the twins said at the same time, pouting and crossing their arms.

"We didn't forget about ya, Ai an' Mako," DemiVeemon reassured, and jumped from his partner's shoulder to the cap-wearing girl's. He nuzzled her cheek, and Ai giggled. Suddenly, the little Digimon yelled: "Ouch!"

He jumped back to his partner and scrambled onto Daisuke's head while rubbing his sore back. The blue and white dragon turned and glared murderously at the one responsible. A little imp covered completely save for his face by his dark purple suit that had a yellow smiley face on it was laughing his ass off in a nearby tree.

"Haha! Ya shoulda seen the look on yer face!" the Rookie laughed, pointing at DemiVeemon with his gloved hand. Same hand he had tossed a fireball at the little dragon with.

"Impmon, that wasn't nice," Mako scolded his and Ai's partner, but the cheeky imp went on laughing.

The laughter stopped abruptly when Terriermon and Lopmon, after exchanging smirks, used their nearly identical special attacks to make him fall out of the tree.

"Blazing Fire!" Terriermon called out, firing little lime green crystals from his mouth.

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon yelled, shooting little pink crystals from her mouth.

"Geez, ya can't take a joke?" Impmon grumbled, coming out of the bush he had fallen into and marching over to the group.

"I think we should find a more appropriate place," Renamon the fox suddenly said, sensing that they were being spied on. The others exchanged confused looks, but shrugged and walked off. Calumon giggled and settled on one of Daisuke's shoulders, DemiVeemon chattering with him excitedly.

In their hiding place, the DigiDestineds didn't know what to make of the situation. "Those other kids have Digimon with them, and Dai knows them well," Tai said, scratching the side of his head in utter confusion.

"But how? I thought there weren't any other DigiDestineds besides us and Willis," Yolei said, frowning. [The tour around the world didn't include foreign DigiDestineds in my mind, coz I prefer that only this one special group have partners (plus Willis who's in America of course).]

"Lets follow them and ask," TK suggested.

"No, we can't!" Iori exclaimed, a little angry. "We already disturbed their privacy by following Daisuke here, it would be wrong to go and question them."

Ken nodded in agreement. "If he wanted us to know, he'd have told us. Lets just go home," the former Digimon Emperor suggested.

"I think it's best if we talk to him about this tomorrow," Izzy said with a thoughtful look. Of course, he might be able to use his hacking skills to find out more about that other DigiDestined group, but that would be against is morals.

The others agreed, albeit a little begrudgingly.

* * *

Elsewhere in the park, the nine Tamers and nine Digimon were sitting on a picnic blanket near Guilmon's old shed. They laughed, talked about what was going on in their lives, played a few rounds of the Digimon Card Game and generally just enjoyed themselves while snacking on the food Daisuke had brought. The others had brought a few small eatables too, all of which got devoured by all the Digimon. Except Renamon, who had great self-control.

"Haha! Can't catch me!" Terriermon laughed, running around on the grass with DemiVeemon next to him. Kapurimon was bouncing behind them, trying to catch them.

Impmon smirked and tripped the two, making the Rookie and In-Training tumble into a heap. Kapurimon caught up to them and touched Terriermon's nose with the tip of his tail.

"You're it!" he giggled, and bounced off.

"DemiVeemon's it!" Terriermon shouted, tagging the little dragon as they untangled themselves.

"Terriermon's it!" the In-Training replied, tagging his friend's ear and dashing quickly through the picnic blanket along with the red Tokomon-like Digimon know as Gigimon, accidentally making a cookie packet get flung to Rika's face.

"Why you little–" the red head began, but got cut off by her friends laughing. She shot them cold glares, and they all shut up.

"Hi-hi. My turn to be it!" Calumon giggled, jumping over to Terriermon so he could get tagged.

Jeri smiled, looking at the little playful creampuff-lover fondly. She then turned her attention back to Daisuke and Rika's card battle.

"Digimodify, Warp Digivolution Activate," the goggle-head said, setting down a card on top of his Agumon card. "Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon! And that makes you history."

"Not so fast, goggle-head! Take this!" Rika retaliated, placing a card on top of one of her cards. "Digimodify, Hyper Speed Activate." She then smirked at Daisuke's look of disbelief, and placed another card on top of the Hyper Speed one. "Digimodify, Double Digivolution Activate. Gaogamon warp digivolve to MirageGaogamon."

"Aww nuts!" Daisuke exclaimed. He lost the game. "Still the best, huh Rika?"

"You know it," his friend replied with a cocky smirk. Daisuke grinned, knowing that's where he got his cocky smirk from.

"You up for another round, Chumley? I can't wait to kick your butt," Kazu said, clapping Daisuke on the shoulder.

"Ha-ha, as if!" the goggle-head retorted confidently.

"Need I remind you that we haven't played against each other for two whole years? No doubt you've gotten rusty while I've been practicing almost every day."

"By getting your butt whooped thanks to Rika?" Daisuke teased.

"No!" Kazu exclaimed indignantly, his red face betraying the truth. Everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

And that's it. I hope the plot holes don't confuse you all too much, and I plan on doing the whole story when I've finished at least two of my older ones first. That'll take a looong time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ep.2. More questions, no answers**

* * *

"There he is!" Yolei said, pointing to the school gate where Daisuke was walking by. He was wearing his usual goggles again, the ones that originally belonged to Tai.

The glasses-wearing girl and her friends walked over to the goggle-head. "Hey, Daisuke!" TK called.

"Hi, guys!" Daisuke replied with a grin. "So did I miss anything?"

"Not really," Kari said, a little uncomfortable. She didn't want to tell him that they had followed him; that would make their friend furious!

"Well, I guess that's kinda good. Oh, by the way, you'll never guess what happened yesterday when I got home. My parents are going to visit my grandparents in Osaka. Jun said if I want I can stay at a friend's house until they come back."

"That sounds fun. Would you like to stay at my place?" Ken asked.

"That okay with ya? I don't wanna intrude or anything…"

"Nah, it's fine. My mum loves it when you come over."

"Seriously? I should find a way to show her I appreciate it… Mmm, I know! Does your mum like bread?"

"Bread? What kind of a present is bread?" Yolei demanded, rolling her eyes.

Daisuke scowled, then smiled knowingly. "Oh, you'd be surprised how nice a simple loaf of bread can be."

"Sounds like you know a lot about bread," Iori remarked.

The older boy gave a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head. "Well…" the bell rang. "Whoops, gotta go. Talk to you guys later!"

* * *

After school, the DigiDestineds met up in the computer lab to go to the Digital World again. "So where were you yesterday?" Tai asked his protégé.

"Meeting up with old friends," Daisuke replied, having expected that he would have to answer his friends' questions sooner or later.

"Really? Anything special?" TK asked, hoping to dig out more information.

Daisuke got a faraway look in his eyes, staring up at the ceiling but not really seeing it.

_Flashback_

_A red T-Rex was sitting in front of him. He was a chocolate-haired crimson-eyed boy wearing a short-sleeved blue hooded top and light grey trousers. He took a step to the side, slowly moving away from the metal stairs. The boy looked at the creature in awe._

_A small smile came on his face, and he let out a small laugh: "He's real!" The boy walked forward a little._

_But then, the dino saw a couple rats scampering ahead. He tilted his head._

_"Hi, my name's Takato," the boy begun, taking another step towers the creature. "And you're–"_

_Suddenly, the boy got cut off by the dino forming a red fireball in his mouth and blasting it at the rats, incinerating them. The boy stared in shock at this._

_The dino sniffed the air, then turned his head to look at the boy. The 12-year-old got scared and fell on his butt as the dino got up and started stalking towards him._

_The boy covered his face with his arms, saying to no-one in particular: "Oh great! I created a Digimon and now he's gonna blast me to smithereens!"_

_The little T-Rex sniffed at the boy, then smiled and nudged the human kid with his nose._

_"And the last thing I'll ever hear is that horrible growl…" the boy whined, moving his arms away a bit to look through them into the creature's golden eyes. But seeing that the dino was just looking at him, he fully put his hands down and asked: "You're not gonna attack me?"_

_The dinosaur opened his mouth in a smile, saying in a childish voice: "Mon?"_

_For several minutes the brunette just stared at the creature before him, but a smile that nearly split his face in half slowly spread over his features and he let out a small laugh. "It's true… I really created you. And you're mine. Hi, Guilmon." The boy put his hands around the dino's head, and laughed happily._

_End flashback_

"Hello? Earth to Daisuke?" TK's voice said.

"Huh? What?" the goggle-head murmured, turning to look at the others.

"You spaced out," Tai said.

"Oops, my bad," Daisuke murmured, scratching the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

"What were you thinking about?" Kari asked, curious.

"A close friend," Daisuke replied honestly, grinning widely. DemiVeemon grinned too, recognizing the look in his partner's eyes as the one he only got when thinking of his old times with Guilmon.

"O-kay… Moving on," Izzy said, turning to the computer. "The gate's ready."

"TK, would you like to do the honours?" Matt asked his younger brother.

The hat-wearing blond nodded and held out his D3 to the screen while calling out: "Digiport open!"

* * *

"No freaking way…" Daisuke muttered in disbelief. Of all the places they could end up at, it had to be the Chuchidarumon Village! _Come to think of it, how is this place still here?_

Veemon noticed his partner's nervous look and asked: "Dai? You okay?"

"U-huh," the goggle-head replied, nodding dumbly.

"Wow, talk about a junkyard!" Tai joked with a small grin, then turned around when he saw that Daisuke and Veemon weren't following the others forward. His protégé even looked like a ghost had gone by him! "Hey! What are you two waiting for?"

Daisuke snapped out of his stupor and shook his head, and raced forward with Veemon close behind.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked, noticing his best friend's haunted look.

Daisuke shook his head and cleared it from all negative thoughts. "Nothing, I'm fine," he lied with a fake-smile. _No need to worry them…_

The dark-haired boy frowned, not buying the lie. Neither did any of the others.

"So do you think anyone lives here?" Tai said in attempt to lighten the mood, making it sound as if he was talking to no-one in particular although he hoped Daisuke would be the one to answer. There was no doubt in the senior leader's mind that his kohai had been in this place before, probably even with those other DigiDestineds.

"Doubt it. This place is nothing but a wasteland," Matt muttered, glancing around.

"Hey, I hear something!" his partner Gabumon said, and started running along with Kari's partner Gatomon. The other Digimon and humans took off after them.

"Over here!" Gatomon exclaimed, and she and Gabumon started digging through a pile of junk. They uncovered a small bear-like Digimon that was chocolate brown in colour.

Daisuke gasped in shock, and rushed forward. He picked up the little Digimon from the mess and held him gently. "Chuchidarumon…" the goggle-head murmured.

"Daisuke, do you know him?" Izzy asked.

"Not now," the junior leader muttered, his full attention still on the injured Digimon. "Come on, buddy, wake up. Please."

Slowly, Chuchidarumon's eyes fluttered open. "Takato? Is that you?" he asked after looking at the goggle-head long and hard.

Daisuke's response was to hug the little Digimon close, murmuring: "Thank the Sovereign… You're still alive after all this time…"

There was some silence. Then Sora cleared her throat to get the spiky-haired boy's attention. "Daisuke, who is that?" she asked gently, afraid of upsetting the boy.

At first he didn't say anything. Then he sighed and replied vaguely: "An old friend. I guess he's the only one who survived…."

"Survived?" Yolei, Kari and TK wondered out loud.

"Not now, guys," Daisuke muttered, then turned his attention back to Chuchidarumon. "Do you think anyone else might've made it?"

The little Champion shook his head, replying: "No. The Elder gathered us all up so we could defend our home together, but it was no use. We shoulda listened to you in the first place and just left this dump."

"Now don't say that. This was your home, even if it is messed up now. And everyone was really brave to fight talk like that. I know I've done the same thing plenty of times. … Hey, would ya like to come live at my place for now? I bet Guilmon'll be happy to see you again."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Daisuke stated with a grin. He then stood up and walked past his friends, hading for the little TV they had come through with Veemon following. He looked over his shoulder at the others. "Guys? You can go on without me, though there's not much to see around here. I need to get Chuchidarumon home and make sure he gets something to eat so he'll feel better. I'll catch ya tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Sure," Tai replied, unsure of what else he could say. The rest just nodded.

Daisuke nodded back and turned away. "Bye!" Veemon called out, waving his hand before going after his partner.

The DigiDestineds and Digimon stared after the goggle-head with mixed thoughts.

It really started to seem like they were getting more questions but no answers.

* * *

Okay, since I got positive reviews of the one-shot, I decided to give you guys another episode. But don't be disappointed if it takes a long, long while for me to update again. Coz this fic will have to wait until the other ones are at least halfway through.


End file.
